


Empty Nest

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short musing about Heart</p><p>Might post something else up within the week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Nest

His hand is empty. Empty like the place he used to call home. Empty like his heart, the thing he is named after. Empty…hollow….quiet… How did this happen? How did he lose so many friends? Why did so many friends leave him? Medic….has not spoken to him in so long properly. Even then, there is a carefulness to her words that leaves him feeling a sense of unease. And Brain…? He swallows loudly, tears welling in his eyes thinking of the latest conversation.

To make him choose between friends?

Why was he losing everyone around him? A screaming sense of pain, a sense of loss, a sense of a thousand needles stabbing into his heart, ripping it from the seems as if it was an attempt to free the sadness from him. Tears dripped from his eyes. How he wanted to….how he wanted…

To have his friends be safe. To have his friends be happy. To have his friends be themselves without discrimination or fear. To have them evolve and be whatever it was they wanted.

Had he followed the wrong path? Had he made the wrong decisions? Everything that he had done had been done for those around him. Everything had been done to help his friends.

Even Chase…

He made a fist, remembering what the shift car felt like in his hand. ProtoDrive…it was not for Chase’s best interest. It had not been to hurt him either. No, it was a cruel fate to be programmed to destroy your own kind. Heart wanted all of his friends to be happy. He wanted his family to be safe. ProtoDrive had to be taken down. That is what he had been told. ProtoDrive had to be stopped, but he could not kill him. He could not kill his family. So instead, he chose to reprogram him, and to remove the sins he had made against his family. He only wanted Chase to be happy with them.

But how could he be happy when he was not allowed to make a decision for himself knowing everything?

“Chase….” He looks off into the distance, the tears flowing more freely now. That was why he had given the car to him. He was unable to restore Chase’s memories, but those humans…they could definitely do that. If Chase wanted to be who he used to be, who was he to stop his family from being what they wanted.

Even if it meant…that they would have to cross paths in the battlefield.

That would be the day his heart would break.

Would he even be able to…?


End file.
